


Never Judge a Book by its Cover

by DrMephistoFaust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Love, M/M, Music, Violence, gryffindor!draco, house change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMephistoFaust/pseuds/DrMephistoFaust
Summary: Eigentlich hätte Harry gedacht, dass sich der beginn dieses Schuljahres nicht wirklich unterscheiden würde. Doch in der dritten Woche seines sechsten Jahres in Hogwarts passiert mehr als im lieb ist. Es geschehen Dinge die seine komplette Welt auf den Kopf stellen und die er zunächst überhaupt nicht wahrhaben will. Kann er sich mit den Umständen und Veränderungen trotzdem anfreunden? Und was haben sein Erzfeind in der Schule und ein Brief seiner Mutter, den sie vor ihrem Tod verfasste, damit zu tun? (im Verauf OOC; Pairings: HP/DM; RW/HG; LE/SS   weitere Pairings offen, Wünsche werden gerne genommen ;) )





	1. Der Beginn einer etwas anderen Woche

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich keiner der in der Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere, ebenso wenig wie die grundlegene Handlung oder diverse Schauplätze. Meinem beschränktem Intellekt entspringt lediglich diese alternative Handlung (die übrigens als eine Art alternatives Ende ab Band 6 gesehen werden kann)  
  
  
A/N: Södele, nun nur noch ein paar kurze Worte meinerseits: Das ist meine erste eigene Fanfiction, die ich selbst schreibe, deswegen würde ich mich sehr über Meinungen und/oder konstruktive Kritik freuen ^^ Solltet Ihr irgendwo einen Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, Satzbau- oder Zeichenfehler finden, lasst es mich bitte wissen, damit ich ihn entfernen kann :D  
Abgesehen von den einzelnen Kapiteln werde ich euch am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels einen oder mehrere Songs vorschlagen, die entweder zu dem Kapitel passen, die ich während des Schreibens gehört habe, oder die ich einfach grade empfehlen möchte ^^ So, jetzt bin ich aber auch mal ruhig und ihr könnt endlich mit dem Lesen anfangen :)  
Viel Spaß ^^   
-J  
________________________________________________________________________________  
und hier sind auch schon die ersten Songs ^^  
Pink Floyd: Wish you were here (passt zum Anfang und zum Flashback)   
John Lennon: Imagine (passt zum Kapitel)  
  
zu den Songs geht's hier lang, kann sie euch nur empfehelen ^^ <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh1UmX2C9vOHSm630C27qCRcOnRdjkUYC>  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eigentlich hatte das neue Schuljahr für Harry ganz gut angefangen.  
Eigentlich.  
Er hatte mit seinen Freunden einen kleinen Sieg gegen Voldemort und die Todesser im Ministerium errungen. Außerdem konnten sie dafür Sorgen, dass Umbridge nichts mehr über Hogwarts zu sagen hatte. Zudem konnte Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban gebracht werden.   
Es hätte perfekt sein können, wäre SIE nicht gewesen. SIE hatte ihn umgebracht.   
Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Sirius umgebracht.   
Die einzige Person, zu der ein fast schon väterliches Verhältnis aufbauen konnte.  
Das war jetzt schlagartig vorbei gewesen.  
Zum Glück hatte er seine Freunde, die ihm halfen, darüber hinwegzukommen.  
Doch im Prinzip brachte es alles nichts. Er konnte nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten.  
'Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden' dachte Harry. Hermine hatte das immer mal wieder gesagt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ein lebendes Lexikon war, war sie wohl auch noch eine lebende Sammlung von Sprichwörtern und Lebensweisheiten, von denen Harry längst nicht alle verstand.  
  
Und während Harry noch so darüber nachdachte wäre er fast in eine Säule gelaufen, wenn Ron ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.  
„Nicht viel geschlafen heute, was?“ fragte eben jener.  
„Naja, hätte ruhig mehr sein können, aber was soll's“ antwortete Harry.  
Immerhin war der Unterricht für heute vorbei.  
„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Kopf mal etwas frei bekommen, Harry. Seit der Sache im Ministerium denkst du nur noch darüber nach, was Du-weißt-schon-wer wann, wie, und wo vorhat und was Draco Malfoy wohl damit zu tun hat, weil er deiner Meinung nach ein Todesser sein soll. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst. Wann hast du das letzte mal was für dich getan? Dich mal entspannt?“ Fragte Hermine in ihrer üblichen leicht strengen aber zugleich mütterlichen Art.  
'Sie könnte eine zweite McGonagall werden' dachte sich Harry.   
„Naja.... könnte schon was länger her sein“ sagte Harry und lächelte dabei leicht verlegen  
„Obwohl, du hast Recht Mine. Ich glaub ich geh mal 'ne Runde am See entlang, bis später!“.  
Hermine und Ron verabschiedeten sich und Hermine schleifte Ron in die Bibliothek zum lernen mit den Worten: „Komm schon Ron, in zwei Monaten ist schon die erste Prüfung!“ allerdings bekam sie als Antwort nur ein genervtes Stöhnen und einen Augenroller.  
  
Währenddessen war Harry am See angekommen und schaute auf das ruhige Wasser.   
In Gedanken ließ er die ersten zwei Wochen des Schuljahres Revue passieren und zog eine erste Bilanz.  
'Also mal überlegen: negativ: mein Lieblingsfach wird jetzt von meinem Hasslehrer unterrichtet... Ich bekomme schon Aggressionen wenn ich nur an diesen arroganten Schleimspecht von Lehrer denke. Mein letztes jahr rückt auch immer näher und das ganze Zeug mit Voldemort und den Todessern macht den eh schon schweren Stoff nicht gerade leichter. Wobei die Vernichtung Voldemorts natürlich die höhere Priorität hat... Wie auch immer, mal weiter überlegen, positiv war auf jeden Fall, dass ich in Zaubertränke besser bin als je zuvor, was zwar wahrscheinlich am Lehrer liegt, aber hey, gute Noten sind gute Noten.'  
Während er noch so darüber nachdachte, viel ihm eine Tatsache auf, die ihm fast schon zu banal erschien um beachtet zu werden.   
Das Schuljahr war immerhin schon 14 Tage alt und weder er, noch seine Freunde mussten sich von den Slytherins einen blöden Spruch, eine Beleidigung noch sonst etwas anhören. Das geschah sonst eigentlich immer am ersten Tag aber außer einem Tritt von Malfoy im Zug, musste Harry sich auch von ihm nichts mehr anhören. Er war sowieso seit dem ersten Tag sehr ruhig geworden.  
'Ob das damit zusammenhängt, dass sein Vater nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde?' fragte sich Harry. Allerdings hatte Hermine gesagt, dass er nicht soviel darüber nachdenken soll. Also entschied er genau das zu tun, legte sich ins warme Gras, schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Nachmittagssonne auf seinem Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein, dachte an die positiven Dinge, die sein Leben zu bieten hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Leben doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wie er manchmal dachte. Immerhin hatte er quasi eine Familie und die Weaslys waren mehr als liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihm. Zudem hatte er sehr gute freunde, die in jeder Situation für ihn da waren, die immer ehrlich zu ihm waren. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er etwas Reue in sich, denn er war nicht immer ehrlich gewesen.  
Eine doch recht essentielle Sache über ihn hatte er bisher nur Sirius anvertraut.  
  
 _*Flashback*_  
 _Harry war Sirius mehr als dankbar, dass er bei ihm im Grimmauld-Place 12 wohnen konnte. Sirius war innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem seiner engsten Vertrauten geworden. Und trotzdem konnte Harry sich bisher nicht überwinden DAS seinem Paten zu sagen. Dieser Hatte aber mitbekommen, dass Harry seit einigen Stunden ungewöhnlich still und nachdenklich geworden war._  
 _„Harry, ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht allzu lange und noch nicht so genau, aber ich merke, dass dich irgendwas beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, und das ich es niemandem erzähle, wenn du nicht willst. Also, was beschäftigt dich?“ fragte Sirius._  
 _Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und überlegte etwas länger. Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „ Sirius, weißt du, warum ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte?“_  
 _„Nein, warum denn?“ antwortete dieser._  
 _„Weil ich nie eine Freundin wollte. Stattdessen würde ich viel lieber einen Freund haben.“ sagte Harry beschämt und mit gesenktem Kopf._  
 _„Aber Harry, das ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung, das muss dir doch nicht unangenehm vor mir sein, für mich ist das völlig normal. Warum sollte es mich stören, ob du mich irgendwann mal einem Freund vorstellst?“ Sagte Sirius sanft._  
 _„Weiß nicht, ich dachte immer das wär grade in der Zauberwelt nicht gern gesehen...“_  
 _„Natürlich gibt es Zauberer, die sowas für unnatürlich halten, aber die meisten Stört es überhaupt nicht, da kann ich aus Erfahrung sprechen, denn ehrlich gesagt bin ich selbst schwul.“ sagte Sirius und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry dachte er hört nicht recht und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu._  
 _„Also wenn du dich über irgendwas, egal was, mit mir unterhalten möchtest, bin ich immer für dich da.“ versprach Sirius ihm._  
  
 _* Flashback ende *_  
  
Harry beschloss, seinen freunden bald davon zu erzählen.   
Mittlerweile war es früher Abend, die Sonne stand schon nah am Horizont, aber es war noch angenehm warm. Ein spätsommerlicher Landduft lag in der Luft, es roch nach Gras, Wald, verschiedenen Blumen, die auf der Wiese blühten und noch einigen anderen Sachen, die Harry nicht identifizieren konnte. Kurz gesagt, es roch nach Sommer. Harry liebte diesen Geruch und die Jahreszeit sowieso, also beschloss er, noch ein wenig hier draußen zu bleiben und das Wetter zu genießen.

 

 

 

  


 

 


	2. Ein Geständnis

** Ein Geständnis? **

  
  
** A/N: Hallöchen zusammen :) **   
** ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen ^^ Ich hab mir mal folgendes ausgedacht: und zwar werde ich euch jetzt am Ende jedes Kapitels den Namen des nächsten Kapitels verraten. So könnt ihr mal ein bisschen überlegen, was denn wohl als nächstes passiert. Eure Ideen könnt ihr mir sehr gerne als Review oder Nachricht mitteilen, so hab ich eine Vorstellung davon, wie durchschaubar die Geschichte ist oder vielleicht lass ich mich ja von der einen oder anderen Idee inspirieren ;) Ich würd mir n' Keks freuen, wenn Ihr fleißig mitmacht ^^ **   
** Zum Schluss hab ich dann noch zwei Fragen an Euch: **   
** Mit wem soll Ginny zusammen kommen? Mit Dean nur diesesmal ist alles friede-freude-eierkuchen? Oder doch mit jemand ganz anderem? **   
** Wollt ihr, dass ich öfter neue Kapitel poste, die dafür etwas kürzer sind (so wie dieses hier) oder wollt Ihr, dass ich mir etwas Zeit lasse und die Kapitel dafür länger werden? **   
  
** Antworten und Abstimmen geht wie immer per Review oder per Nachricht :) **   
** so und jetzt viel Spaß mit „Ein Geständnis?“ **   
**-J**   
  


_________________________________________

  


_ Ach ja, die Songs heute sind: _

  


_ Queen: Friends will be Friends (passt teilweise) _

  


_ Queen: Let me live _

  


_ Tina Turner: we don't need another Hero _

  


_ zur playlist :  <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh1UmX2C9vOGyFYMt_mjRs00lAx5IVLgO> _

  


_________________________________________

  
  
Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, war er zunächst erstaunt darüber, dass es schon dunkel wurde.   
Er war wohl eingeschlafen 'Naja, so habe ich wenigstens mal etwas Schlaf nachgeholt' dachte er.   
Dass er dabei den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen hatte störte ihn nicht wirklich.  
'Hmm, theoretisch müsste ich es noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffen' und mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und ging in Richtung Schlosseingang.   
Kurz bevor er den Eingang erreichte, stürmte aus diesem ein recht weinerlich wirkender Draco Malfoy heraus.  
'Was hat den denn gebissen?' fragte sich Harry 'So ganz untypisch für ihn, dieses Verhalten. Moment mal, hat der etwa geweint? Draco Malfoy hat tatsächlich Gefühle?' innerlich lachte Harry ein wenig, doch im gleichen Moment fragte er sich auch, was ihm denn wohl widerfahre, dass er so emotional wurde. Und sofort meldete sich bei ihm der Drang Malfoy nachzulaufen und ihm genau diese Frage zu stellen. Manchmal hasste Harry seinen innerlichen Drang allem und jeden zu helfen, besonders, da es sich bei demjenigen, der anscheinend Hilfe brauchte, um seinen Erzrivalen handelte.   
Sirius sagte immer, dass er das von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Auch sie wollte sogar den Leuten helfen, die sie gar nicht mochte, hatte er gesagt.  
  
'Wie auch immer' dachte sich Harry und beschloss, den Gedanken erstmal in seinem Kopf nach hinten zu verschieben und zur Großen Halle zu gehen.  
Und er hatte Recht behalten, denn mit ihm trudelten nach und nach die anderen Schüler zum Abendessen ein.  
Harry setzte sich zusammen mit Hermine und Ron an ihre üblichen Plätze.  
Als die Drei nach dem Essen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und in einer Ecke ungestört saßen, sagte Harry: „Leute kann ich euch mal etwas ernsteres sagen?“  
„Klar, Mann, du kannst mir alles sagen“ erwiderte Ron mit einem Lächeln.  
Auch Hermine sagte: „Harry, wir sind jetzt seit über 6 Jahren befreundet, du solltest wissen, dass du uns alles sagen kannst und dass du uns vertrauen kannst.“  
„Jaa schon klar, aber ich fühl mich halt sehr unsicher bei der Sachen, aber was soll's. Also worauf ich hinaus will...“ doch bevor Harry den Satz zu Ende führen konnte unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall, die wie aus dem nichts im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war, mit den Worten „Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie jetzt in seinem Büro. Er sagte, die Angelegenheit sei von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit und dass ich Sie unverzüglich zu ihm bringen soll.“ Harry starrte sie zunächst etwas überfordert an bevor er zu seinen Freunden sagte: „Sorry, Leute, ich erzähl's euch so bald wie möglich“, aufstand und McGonagall folgte.  
  


* * *

  
  
'Wow, zweieinhalb Stunden Gespräch mit Dumbledore... nichts gegen ihn, aber das ganze, was er mir jetzt grade in 2 1/2 gesagt hat, hätte man auch in einem Satz zusammenfassen können... Dass der Mann aber auch immer bei Merlin anfangen muss... Im Prinzip soll ich nichts anderes machen als für ihn eine Erinnerung von Slughorn zu zu besorgen. Mehr nicht. Wie ich das allerdings anstellen soll, hat er natürlich nicht gesagt...' dachte sich Harry etwas genervt.  
Da es schon recht spät war, wurde er von McGonagall zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück eskortiert.  
Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, nicht wegen der Narbe, sondern viel mehr vom Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Allerdings war es für ihn auch eine willkommene Ausrede, seinen Freunden für heute sein Geheimnis nicht zu verraten.  
Als er zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig von Ron und Hermine erwartet.  
„Und was wollte er? Was hat er dir gesagt? Hat es was mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun? Und was wolltest du uns eben sagen?“ fragte Ron wohl mehr als aufdringlich, denn Hermine gebot ihm Einhalt mit den zauberhaften Worten: „RON! Jetzt ist aber mal gut! Nun lass ihn doch erst mal reinkommen und in Ruhe erzählen!“.  
„Danke, Mine. Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, ich darf es euch nicht erzählen, aber ich kann euch sagen, dass mir von der Sache ganz schön der Kopf brummt... Ich glaub ich leg mich heute mal was früher hin. Und was ich euch eben sagen wollte, würde ich lieber morgen in Ruhe machen.“  
sagte Harry mit einem etwas gequältem Gesicht.   
„Find ich eine super Idee Harry“ sagte Hermine „den Schlaf hast du dringend nötig und uns macht es auch nichts aus bis morgen zu warten, oder Ron?“ dabei sah sie Ron mit einem Blick an, der ihm vermitteln sollte: 'wehe du sagst jetzt, dass du nicht bis morgen warten kannst!', denn sie wusste natürlich das Ron sehr ungeduldig war und am liebsten so lange nachgefragt hätte, bis Harry es gesagt hätte.  
„Natürlich, ruh dich mal richtig aus Harry“ sagte dieser etwas widerwillig, aber trotzdem wohlwollend.  
  
„Super, danke Leute, ihr seid echt die Besten“ sagte Harry, lächelte seine Freunde an und verschwand im Schlafsaal.  
  
  
 **A/N: soooo das wars für heute und der Name des nächsten Kapitels lautet:**  


** „Ein Geheimnis, ein Geständnis & ein Brief“ **


End file.
